Looking for You
by FlowerandShadow
Summary: He's back. She's changed. His brother alive. Madara isn't dead. How would Sasuke Uchiha cope with his affection for Sakura being onesided? He's an Uchiha. And Uchihas always cope. Or, that's what he thinks.
1. He's returned, she's changed

**HI GUYS ! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM SO SOWWY FOR DOING THIS TO EVERY1 THAT WAS WAITIN FOR MA STORY. Don't know why I spoke like that... Oh by the way, I don't own Naruto... -goes to the corner and cries-**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking for you<strong>

**Sasuke's pov**

It was dark, the full moon giving us, Team Hawk, the light we needed as the gates of Konoha was in our sight, standing tall.

I told them to be quiet (which will be hard for Suigetsu and Karin), or the 8th Hokage will shout the village down. I already killed Itachi, but I still felt like nothing was accomplished. If anything, I feel as if there's a bigger hole after I killed him. I had nowhere to go, so I came back to the village, in hopes for them to accept me with open arms. For Naruto to accept me.

For her.

As soon as we were 2 metres away from the big green doors, an ANBU dropped from Kami knows where, in a cloak, in less than a blink of an eye. It stood up showing a delicate design of the wolf mask.

"What reason does a traitor have for coming back to the village in the middle of the night?" A sweet but harsh voice asked, facing me.

It's a woman.

"Hn." My Uchiha pride got the better of me from answering her question.

"You never change, Sasuke. Now answer or I will tear your insides out." Her voice leaked with venom, nearly freaking me out. I said _nearly._

"You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you little slut!" Karin shrieked, pissing me off. Next thing I knew, the ANBU was behind Karin, kunai at her throat.

"Now, if I was a slut, I would've worn clothes that looked like yours, and talk the way you do. Sasuke, I thought you hated annoying people. Didn't think you will pick her as a teammate." She barely whispered, pressing the kunai closer to Karin's throat, earning a whimper from her. Suigetsu was mumbling something about 'Liking this woman' and smirking, while Juugo was just watching a black cat crossing the street.

"Hn. Fine. I came back merely on a whim." I said, getting annoyed at all of them.

"Hn. Fine. Come with me. But if you do anything that's suspicious, your guts will really be hanging on the Hokage monuments."

She knocked on the door of the Hokage's office.

Nothing.

She knocked on it harder.

Nothing.

She kicked the door, the double doors flying to both sides of the room."I'm starting to like her more and more." Suigetsu whispered to me as we went inside.

"Hn."

"WHOEVER KICKED THE DOOR WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT! I SWEAR IF I FIND OUT WHO IT WAS I'M GONNA MAKE THEM EAT RAMEN FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! OH HEY, SAK-" Naruto shouted before getting kicked to the other side of the room.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BAKA! IT'S THE FUCKING MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT! DO YOU WANT TO WAKE UP EVERY FUCKING PERSON IN THE FIRE COUNTRY?" The ANBU shouted back. Kami, these two are really loud. That ANBU really does remind me of Sakura Haruno. Except the swearing part. Speaking of, where was she?

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing in the Hokage's office? Where is the Tsunade lady?" I asked. I'm not the type to talk so much, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"S-Sasuke? What are you-" He was cut off by the ANBU

"He came back merely on a whim, Naruto-kun." She removed the hood of her cape, revealing her ANBU gear. Her hair. It's pink. Like Sakura's. "And before you get me to check on him," She took off her mask, "Get someone else in the hospital to check them, because, clearly, I'm busy." There she stood.

Sakura. Not like I saw her before. Her unemotional face staring at nothing. Her porcelain skin, peach coloured and smooth, gleaming in the moonlight. Her nose, nice and small. Her mouth, cherry coloured and full. Her hair that's now at the middle of her back, in low pigtails, silky smooth shining in the same moonlight. Her aristocratic eyebrows furrowed. And her eyes. They used to be gleaming with love for him; they used to cry for him. Now they were nothing but cold green eyes, like they have never cried in a long time.

"What are you looking at, Uchiha?" She said, breaking me from my thoughts. Then I realised I was staring at her. There was only one thing I could do…

"Hn."

"SHUT UP, SASUKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT STILL ANNOYS ME! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I'M THE HOKAGE OR YOU-"Sakura kicked him.

Hard.

"Shut up! _You're_ so lucky I put a genjutsu on the whole of Konoha to keep them sleeping! And I know what you're thinking, Naruto! I'm not going to check up on Sasuke and his team and that's final! Even if they were the last thing on Earth." All of us stared her because of what she just said. Suigetsu muttered something about this chic being one of a kind, putting genjutsu on a whole village is very impressive. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was impressed also.

"Sakura-chan pretty please? At least get some information from them!" Naruto whined.

"Fine but after that I'm having nothing to do with them." She turned towards us, glaring at us. Boy, she can sure give our Uchiha glare a run for its money. "Follow me. I will put you in a prison for tonight. Tomorrow I will interrogate you, and then I will have to heal you, which will be annoying for not only me, but you and your team too." Her voice. No emotion.

Karin's high pitched voice echoed in the room. "What was your name? Sakura right? Listen, you will NOT put me, Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu and Jugo in a prison. You should be happy that you're petty little village has a team like _us_ in it so-" She was thrown against the opposite wall with Naruto grabbing her neck.

"Don't ever talk about my village like that. Since I became Hokage, this _petty little _village, as you so kindly put it, has become the best village since the Fourth Hokage was still alive. So you either shut that fucking fly trap of yours or I can have you executed by one of my best ANBU Captain. Sakura will you do the honours?" He growled, sending shivers up my spine.

I turned to look at Sakura. She was smirking, a smirk that could rival an Uchiha smirk. ANBU Captain? Since when? "I will gladly do it," she said walking over to the two of them. Karin's face showed her fear as Sakura stood in front of her. Naruto removed his grip on her neck, Karin dropped on the floor.

Sakura bent down, her eye level with Karin's. "I suggest you don't talk about our village like that, Karin, because since Naruto-kun was little, it was his dream to become Hokage. He's very generous, and always gives people a second chance, but you seriously don't want to get on his bad side. Or mine." And with that, she knocked her out.

Sakura put her wolf mask back on, put her hood back over her head, and picked up Karin, before turning back to us, and said, "Let's go."

Candles illuminated the hallway. It reminded me of Orochimaru's lair as I walked behind Sakura, who was holding a knocked out Karin. There were bars on either side of us, all empty inside.

Sakura stopped in front of a metal door. She turned to us, her cape flowing with her movements. "All of you will stay in this cell." She opened the cell and turned the lights on. As the lights flickered, she commanded us to move in. I looked around the cold room. It was definitely a big, but there was something weird about it. She laid Karin down, and slowly turned towards us. "This room was designed by me. Anyone in this room will realise that their chakra is slowly depleting. Mine won't," she explained, stroking the damp wall,

"Because my chakra _is _the thing sucking your own."

She looked at all of us, her eyes landing on me.

"What about Sasuke? Surely his sharingan won't get affected by it?" Juugo asked.

Sakura smirked, "It will be affected. Eye techniques need chakra to be able to activate. I've put Uchiha Itachi in here before. Couldn't even use the basic Sharingan."

I froze. My whole body felt like it fell into the pits of hell, deeper and deeper, non-stop. "Sakura, when was he in here? How? And Why?" I said, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I'd like to tell you, but I have to put you all in chains first, so sit at the edge of the wall and let me put them on." She said. No emotions. So she made Karin sit down with her back on the wall. Sakura put some chains on her wrists. When she was done, Sakura brought her hands up to Karin's neck and pressed lightly, causing her to instantly wake up.

Sakura whispered, "I'm seriously going to regret doing that in 3, 2, 1-"

"Where the hell am I you bitch! Get me out of here!" She screamed. Even though Sakura had her mask on, I can feel her squinting.

"Karin. You might want to rethink that because A. you're in chains, B. you're in my special chakra draining room and C. do you think I would be as stupid as you?" She said in such a soft voice that only the trained ear will be able to hear.

So Karin closed her eyes, like in a meditation. After a minute she opened her eyes, fear inside them. "H-How? There are different types of chakra in the walls. Hundreds, if not thousands. But there are two super strong chakra in-"

"Uchiha Itachi," Sakura interrupted, walking towards Suigetsu, "Uchiha and I had a little chat with each other. My chakra is in the walls to absorb the prisoners' chakra. Uchiha, on the other hand, had all of his chakra absorbed. He said he was very impressed with my technique, so I made a deal with him." She finished chaining Suigetsu, moving to me.

She pushed me to the floor, and crouched down staring at me with those empty eyes, "If I give him his chakra back, he would have to stay in Konoha and be a shinobi again. He agreed. But he wanted to also help me with my prison wall, so he gave me some of his chakra, helping to absorb other chakra easier and faster."

"He's here? Alive? How? And how can you just let him in when he killed our clan? He fucking slaughtered them, all of them, my mum, dad. And you can just fucking let him in like he was the hero of the whole fucking thing!" I snapped at her. But she started smirking at me. She strapped the chains on my wrists, chuckling in the process.

She leant towards me, as I watched her lips move towards my ear "No one has told you the truth of the Uchiha Massacre have they, Sasuke?" she whispered. What did she mean by the truth? What does she know that I don't? She moved away from me and walked towards Suigetsu and Juugo to chain them, giving Juugo reassurance that he will be just fine. I couldn't hear them of course, but I can see how relaxed he has become when he looked at her.

She stood up and walked towards the door, but not before looking back and said, "I know you want more answers Sasuke, but I can't give them to you without Itachi's permission." And with that, she left.

"What does she mean, Sasuke-san?" Juugo asked.

.

Will he tell me the truth?

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

.

Will he tell me?

.

"Yo, Sasuke, what did she say?"

.

Will he?

.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

Sasuke lost track of time. But he knew that a few days have passed, judging by the way ANBU would give them breakfast, lunch and dinner. Really he didn't care. What haunted him was the question Sakura asked him,

_No one has told you the truth of the Uchiha Massacre have they, Sasuke?_

Every time he woke up, that was the first thing he thought of, when he could feel his chakra draining (and it was starting to piss him off, since Itachi was also the one helping Sakura) he would think about it. When he went to sleep, it was the last thing on his mind. And it really was starting to annoy him.

Juugo, who was next to him, looked at him with a concerned look in his eyes. Sasuke stared back at him, and Juugo understood.

Juugo understood that Sasuke was hurt inside, he didn't know how hurt he was, but judging by the way he doesn't tell Karin and Suigetsu to be quiet, he really was hurt. He didn't know what to do, but maybe, just maybe, maybe Sakura can help.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

The sun was up as I walked to Ino's flower shop, the Sun heating my already hot ANBU uniform. I was still on duty, so I should be patrolling, but Naruto-kun has allowed me to do this. I opened the door to the shop, the door bell ringing. Ino was rearranging some tulips on a shelf, before she looked back and saw me.

"Sakura! How are you?" She asked, smiling her brightest smile. She walked over to me, giving me a tight hug. We haven't seen much of each other, since we're both ANBU and all, but when we do, she would always know why I came here for.

"Ino. I'm fine thanks, how are you and Shikamaru?" I said, after she let go of me. She and Shikamaru have been going out for a year now, and only I know that Shikamaru is going to ask her to marry him.

"We're good, thanks. Now I know why you came here, I have your lilies right here on the counter, hun. As always, free of charge." She gave me the flowers. I bid her farewell after thanking her and transported myself to the Ninja Burial Ground **(A/N: I didn't want to use the word graveyard or anything like that because when I think of that word, scary pics come up in my mind… better not tell you, my fellow readers.)**. I walked towards the Sakura tree, where underneath it, lay two graves.

My mother and father. They both were ANBU, died in the hands of Akatsuki. When I heard what had happened, I fainted. I always knew they were strong, but when they died, I promised to them that I will get stronger. And I am now. Much stronger.

I knelt down in between the two graves. Putting the lilies on top of their graves, I put my hands together and prayed.

_Mum, dad. How are you up there? I hope you are both taking care of each other. Life without you here is boring. Or I should say was, now that Sasuke's back. Yeah, the one who left me on a bench crying after he left. I don't even know why I bother thinking about him. Anyway, I just want you to know that I love you both and that you will always be in my heart._

"Sakura-san," I stood up and turned around, finding Itachi there staring at me. Itachi-san and I are in the same ANBU team, the strongest team in all of Konoha, also known as team 1. Itachi isn't the way he used to be anymore, because now he thinks of me as his best friend. But I know that I can never replace his once true best friend and older cousin, Shisui Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun, what brings you here?" I asked. He walked over to me, looking at my parents' grave. He looked back at me, hurt, regret and understanding evident in his onyx eyes. I stared back at him, confused. Itachi knelt beside me and picked up a lily, smelling it.

"I would like to apologize again for what the Akatsuki did to your parents. If I could bring them back, I would have done it right now." He whispered, putting the lily behind my ear. Itachi was there when my parents were murdered by the famous organization, Akatsuki. The Uchiha's hand stroked my cheek, his fingers stopped at my lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying the blissful moment between us.

Don't get me wrong, we're not lovers or anything. We were just so close that holding each other was like second nature. I took his hand in mine, looking him in the eye. "Itachi-kun, how many times do I have to tell you? What's done is done; no one can change that, even you. Anyway, you didn't know they were my parents, so don't take the blame." I smiled back at him, but I can see, deep in his eyes, the regret that he couldn't save my parents.

"Sakura-san, I-"We were interrupted when an ANBU appeared in front of us, brown tied hair flowing behind him taking its time to land on his shoulders **(A/N: I couldn't describe this in so much detail, but you know when you jump and then your hair is still in the air and it takes its time to fall and….yeah) **his hawk mask covering his face.

"Sakura-taichou, Itachi-san, the Hokage requests your presence in the tower." His monotone voice interrupting us. We thanked Neji, and transported ourselves to Naruto-kun's office. When he saw us, he started to grunt. That made us smirk, since he hates ANBU teleporting in, since it always left leaves all over the office floor.

"I wish you would stop doing that," he sighed as he stared down at his paperwork. Ever since Naruto-kun became Hokage, he started to become very serious. "Anyway, Sakura and Itachi, you-"

Kiba and Akamauru teleported into the office, grins plastered onto their faces. "Yo, Naruto. Ya called for-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? SERIOUSLY, TELEPORTING INTO MY OFFICE AND YOU ALL KNOW IT PISSES ME OFF! YOU KNOW WHAT; ALL ANBU SHOULD START USING THE DOOR!"

…Yep, he's become serious alright (Note the sarcasm). I started to get pissed off, so, in my sweetest voice I said, "Naruto-kun." I started. "Itachi-kun, Kiba-san and I have been requested to be in your presence. So I suggest that you tell us what the hell we are here for or I'm going to make sure that instead of your face being carved on the monuments, it will be the real thing." I saw him gulp, fear evident in his eyes.

"S-Sakura-san, y-you, Itachi and K-Kiba are to i-interrogate Sasuke-baka and get as m-much information a-as you can. D-don't k-kill him, Itachi." Said name smirked.

As we left, I looked up at Itachi-kun. His face was blank, but his eyes held a sort of guilt in them. He stared back at me and smiled. Yes, I know what you might be thinking, _Uchiha Itachi is smiling? _Only I have seen him smile, seen him laugh, heck, I've even seen him cry! I guess we're just that close.

"Itachi-kun, are you going to tell Sasuke the truth? I mean, I told him that you will tell him but I was wondering if-"

"I will, when the time comes." He replied after looking straight ahead, "We have arrived," he said as we stood by the metal door. I unlocked the seal and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I heard the heavy metal door unlock and slowly reveal the people behind the door, Kiba and his stupid mutt, Sakura and-

Itachi. His cold eyes bore into mine, his face blank.

Suigetsu was the first to speak, "Yo, Sakura, Sasuke-bastard's older brother and… who are you?" He motioned to Kiba.

"This is Kiba-san, and his dog, Akamaru. Now that your chakra reserves have been depleted, we will be able to interrogate you." Sakura stated her face as emotionless as ever. She was right; I don't have any chakra left. "Suigetsu, you first." She said, removing the chains off said man and walking back to Itachi. She whispered something inaudible, and he looked back at me, with some sort of emotion, I couldn't really tell, but it was there.

And then they left, but not before they all turned to glance back at me. We were back to being in the dark, Juugo, Karin and I. But I didn't care about that. No, I wanted to know one thing…

Now that he's seen me, would he still tell me the truth?

I didn't see Suigetsu after that. Nor Karin and Juugo, who went to get interrogated after Sakura called for them. But interrogating isn't one of my biggest worries right now. All I'm worried about is Itachi. Sakura said that there was some truth behind the massacre, but what? Before the massacre, Itachi was like an older brother, always caring and loving. But then he started to back away from the family, from me. I heard the door unlock and saw Kiba and his mutt come in.

"You are to come with me, Uchiha brat," he said coming over to unchain me. I grunted as I got up, my bones cracking after a long time of just sitting down on the cold, hard floor. Akamaru started growling at me so I asked Kiba what the hell was wrong with him. "He hates you for what you did to Sakura-taichou. You changed her completely. Now come on, she can get very impatient." We left the room, again walking through the dimly lit corridors that still remind me of Orochimaru's underground lair. I wondered how I changed her so much. I can see that she changed, but I really wonder how much. Back then, killing Itachi was my top priority so I ignored anything that wasn't really important in my goals.

Akamaru's bark interrupted my thoughts and I suddenly realised we were at an interrogation room. We walked in the room. It was quite bare, with a table and two chairs opposite each other. Sakura sat on one chair facing the door. Then I saw…

Itachi. He was leaning on the wall, one leg bent to rest on the wall. He was watching me with intense eyes. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins, the sudden urge to murder him intensified. I turned to Sakura, anger shown clearly on my face. She stared back at me, emotionless. "Sit, Sasuke." She ordered. I sent back a grunt, but did as she said. Her emerald eyes bore into my onyx ones and it stayed like that for around a few minutes. To tell you the truth, it annoyed me so much, but I didn't show her. Then _he _spoke.

"Sakura-taichou, would you mind if I was the one to interrogate him?" Itachi broke the silence, his voice a surprising whisper. He was watching her, and waited for the answer. Sakura sat there, staring at me, before she replied, with her soft voice.

"Itachi, I will let you, but do not kill him. He is needed here." Itachi nodded and took Sakura's seat. His eyes bore into mine, midnight blue into my onyx. Then he started.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will interrogate you instead. Lie, and Sakura-taichou will know, which results in punishment." He stated. I glared at him. Then he started in his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's pov<strong>

"Sasuke, why did you leave?" Itachi started. Sasuke started to get angry, his hands turned to balls of fists on the table.

"You fucking know why I left, Itachi! _You _were the reason why I left! You killed mum, dad, everyone! I thought you were my brother- my idol- but I was wrong. My whole life was based on getting stronger, to kill _you. _So I left the village, to finally get stronger, to finally get my revenge, to-"

"Enough." I commanded. He was getting on my nerves now; he usually is an egotistical emo. But he stayed quiet, weird but at least he listened. So Itachi-kun kept on asking Sasuke questions, and I really didn't think that he would lie now that his brother is here.

"Sasuke, where is Madara now?" Itachi asked, now more serious then ever. Sasuke stared back, the same seriousness planted on his face.

"He's dead. I killed him."

And then I realised…

"Lie." I stated. Itachi glanced back at me and nodded. He then glared at his little brother, who was completely speechless…

Then, Sasuke started screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's pov<strong>

Excruciating pain in my head, that's the only thing I could feel. I couldn't see, nor could I hear. For what felt like hours, the pain in my head became numb and my body was left feeling like it was burned. My breath was heavy from the aftershock.

I looked up at Sakura "how… how did you know?" I spoke even though it was so hard to. How could Sakura know? And where did this pain come from? Sakura? Or Itachi?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's pov<strong>

Did he think I was stupid? His heart rate went up (even if it was the slightest of changes), signalling he was lying. So I gave him a small shock. I won't tell him that though, he isn't worth the knowledge of my techniques **(A/N: Imma let you readers in on Sakura's 'lil techniques (technically, her techniques are awesome… but… you get what I mean), because I think all of you are worth it, unlike Sasuke… -turns to Sasuke- you Bakayaro -.-)**. "That is none of your concern, Uchiha." I then turned to Itachi, "Itachi-san, are you finished?" I asked him. He turned to me and nodded.

"What are you going to do to me now?" Sasuke growled his question towards me. I sighed. So I informed him that he was to clean himself (because he smelt funny), have lunch and to follow me to Naruto-kun. After what seemed like ages, we were ready, so we headed towards the Hokage Tower (awkwardly, I might add).

We walked through the streets, although it was busy, men, women and children turned their heads towards us. Their expressions were ones of disgust, surprise and some, pity.

It was really awkward actually, with two stoic looking Uchihas, a seriously oversized Akamaru **(A/N: I swear to muffins ('cause they're ugly), how the hell did Akamaru get so large after like, 2 years? It is physically impossible for a dog the size of a kitten to become a miniature horse. Either Mr. Kishimoto was trying to stand up for abnormal growth hormones (does that even exist?) or he was a tad crazy... like Madara... on coke.) **and his fellow companion, Kiba. Aso soon as we arrived to Naruto-kun's office, I tryed to open the door, but realised it was locked. I heard a "Who's there?", and looked at Itachi, and saw that his eye was twitching. so then I, in the nicest way possible, told Naruto-kun...

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU IDIOT! A HOKAGE SHOULD NEVER LOCK IT! HINATA, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU SHOULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL, NOT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR STUPID EXCUSE FOR A LOVER!" I felt Naruto flinch at my comment, heard the door unlock and watched as the idiot's fiancée stepped out, her face a tomato red as she apologized. I stared at her clothes, which seemed to be a bit crumpled. "Make sure you fix your appearance before your father realises what you were doing," I whispered. She nodded vigorously, fixed her clothes and ran off.

As we entered, I gave Naruto an amused expression. "Hi Sakura. How are you today?" He scratched the back of his head, obviously nervous to what I was about to say. I mean, it's not everyday you see an idiotic Hokage making out whith the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. Once he saw Sasuke behind us **(A/N: Admit it. You forgot Sasuke was with her... or that's just me... .) **his expression changed to a relieved one. "How was it, Teme? Did Sakura-chan do something to you? Sakura-chan, did you?" Naruto turned towards me. I sighed and nodded.

"Madara is still not dead, Naruto-sama." Itachi started **(A/N: You forgot about him too didn't cha?)**, eyeing his younger brother carefully, in which said younger brother looked back **(****A/N: They seem to do a lot of staring don't they?)**. Naruto fell of his chair. Kiba's eye widened. Itachi-kun stood there, disappointment evident in his eyes. Sasuke kept clenching his fists and looked at his older brother. And me? I just stood there, impassive but highly amused at everyone's reaction. Once Naruto was back in his chair, he wore a serious expression on his face.

"Sasuke," he started, "Why is Madara still alive?

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! OMG I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOWWY! I wasted 2 years of my meaningless life (private joke) doing nothing but trying (and failing) to write this story. Yay chapter 1 is finally finished btw no longer a one shot .<strong>


	2. Sasuke? Washing up?

**Hi guys! So this is chapter 2- ENJOY! Oh right, the disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Naruto... T.T. BTW... The titles underneath rhyme**

* * *

><p><strong>Looking for you<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's POV**

Once Itachi pointed out that I haven't killed Madara, I clenched my fists in anger, as I fought with my inner being about my brother. I caught him staring at me, his eyes telling me that he was disappointed. Why would he be disappointed? Was it because I wasn't strong enough? I didn't know, but the way in which he watched me was surreal. I have never seen him look at me in this way. Is it that he cared? This, I also didn't know.

Once Naruto got back up onto his chair, He had one of the most serious expressions I have ever seen on him. His brows were crossed, forming stress lines across his forehead, his eyes glared at the desk in front of him, his hands joined together to rest under his clenched jaw.

Sakura had walked up to his desk, seated herself on it, and started to stroke his blonde, unruly locks. "Naruto, calm down we will think of a way to really get rid of the man." She told him in her soft voice. His stress lines immediately left as she kept her delicate fingers in his hair, caressing it. Naruto sighed, obviously not in the mood to talk about the mad Uchiha.

"Sakura," said person stood up straight, understanding that this was the Hokage that had just spoken, not Naruto, "You are to keep the Teme in your apartment. As much as I would like him to stay with his brother, he would obviously try to murder him in some way. When you or the Teme need to leave the house, you are to stick with him. I need to know if he isn't a part of Madara's little team of idiots. You are to not work at the hospital for a week, but I will pay you. Anyone that needs your healing abilities, I will ask Itachi to transport them to you, so you will do the healing there." Naruto finished, and what felt like hours later, she nodded, her own pink locks flowing behind her.

When she gazed at me, her indescribable green eyes were filled to the brim with hatred. But it softened as she turned to my older brother. She gave a brief nod to both Itachi and Kiba, and resulted in said men transporting themselves in a swirl of green leaves **(A/N: I was about to type green beans...)**. It was only Team 7 in the room, which made me wonder, where was Kakashi?I repeated my question out loud. "He's on a mission, but will be back quite soon." Sakura explained and I gave a 'hn' in understanding.

"So, Team 7 is back together then?" We heard someone ask, so we turned around and were met with the man we were just speaking about, Kakashi. We all smiled as he was still reading those perverted orange books (I only had a small smirk on) and an ANBU uniform on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

As soon as I saw Kakashi-sensei (I still call him that just to annoy him), I went to give him a soft hug -and he returned it- as I knew that from the S-ranked mission he and his team were sent on, he was bound to have some injuries. I asked if I could give him a check-up, but he told me that he had already gone to the hospital to heal everything.

"Kakashi, I want a report by the end of next week, or else..." Naruto sent him a glare. Kakashi knew what would happen if he didn't do as Naruto asked of him. Previous Hokages would not have given him a certain amount of time to hand in a report, which very often resulted in Kakashi-sensei handing it in after a whole month. Naruto obviously was not having it, so he assigns him one week or I get to use him as a target for my taijutsu training, which always ends in him in the hospital for two weeks, as I watch him write out the report while on the bed.

Kakashi-sensei also knew this because he stiffened as I let go. He nodded in understanding and left. I then turned towards the man that broke my heart so many times, and told him to follow me. We both said our goodbyes to Naruto-kun (well it was me who said it for the both of us) and headed out of the tower. I really didn't want to be a babysitter for the _almighty_ Uchiha (note my sarcasm) but I couldn't have him hurt Itachi-kun. I asked if he had any necessities like clothes, toothbrush etc. He replied with a short shake of his head, so we headed out to buy things that were needed.

I was relieved that no one stared at him while out shopping. It was tiring, actually, as he never really discussed anything with me except with what size he was. But as soon as we were heading to my apartment, Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin (oh joy) had ran towards us. Karin (being the slutty fangirl that she is) proceeded to give my ex-teammate a hug, but was thrown back by him. He then asked where they were staying. "We're staying at your brother's apartment."Suigetsu replied.

"Why not the compound?" Sasuke asked me. **(A/N: WARNING! WARNING! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! Kinda...)**

"When Pein came and attacked the village both him and Naruto blew a massive whole in the ground, which also took the Uchiha compound with it. So Itachi is now living in an apartment." I told him. He obviously didn't look pleased. I turned to the trio, "If you don't go back now, Itachi is not going to be pleased that you have left without his permission." They had all left after some persuading, so Sasuke and I went into the flat. It was a nice, new expensive building, which luckily -due to the number of S-ranks I have done- I was able to buy one of the apartments here.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

This place was new, judging by the grand interior of the clean, plush reception. We made our way past the reception (and the man behind the reception table gave a small smile to Sakura) and towards the elevator. It opened and we went inside. The ride up was very quiet, not a comfortable quiet, an awkward kind of quiet and I was glad that the elevator gave a _ding _sound as it opened. We arrived by her dark maple front door, she opened it and stepped inside.

I had to keep my jaws from dropping to the floor as I wondered, how can she afford a massive place like this? The hallway was a luxurious dark mocha colour, with a small but elegant table by the corner, holding a telephone. I followed the small LED lights that dotted the ceiling and reached the large living room to my right, which was sunk below the floor level and held a long L-shaped white sofa and had a black armchair next to it. The coffee table was glass, but the legs were a dark colour and had a unique design to it. Opposite the sofa and table, where the floor was at a normal height, was a fireplace with a big flat screen TV hanging on top of it on the cream coloured, rectangular pillar. Behind the living room was the kitchen, which was also large with glossy white cupbourd and drwaer doors and an island that held the hob, the large fan on top and was surrounded by bar stools.

There was a full length window that had an overview of Konoha behind the kitchen. Behind the pillar which held the fireplace the hallway kept going, the walls changed to a black colour, which had many doors attached to them "Sasuke, unless you want me to come get you, take your bags into your room" Sakura's voice broke my trance as she pointed to a door opposite to where she was situated at and I walked towards the first door on the left. I muttered a small 'hn' as I placed my hands on the modern, brass handle, opened it and stepped in.

Once I closed the door and turned around, my bags fell. My eyebrow rose. This was definitely much better than my old traditional room in the compound. The room was a black colour, but still made the room look big. By my left, the king sized bed was there, in all its glory. I had to stop myself from jumping on it and going to sleep so I wouldn't ruin the satin black sheets that covered it. It had two chestnut bedside drawers on either side, which made the bed all the more bigger. Opposite it was a large cupboard which had a full length mirror. Next to that was another door, which I thought to be the en suite.

I put my new clothes in the cupboard apart from the ones I was going to wear, took the bag that held the all my bath things, and opened the door. The tiles were a white colour that shone due to its cleanliness, as it held in its captivity a shower, a bath with jets, a sink with a large mirror, a cabinet and a toilet (obviously). I placed everything in the bag in the cabinet and then proceeded to strip my clothes and went into the shower. Once I opened it, the water instantly turned hot, which I was instantly (and secretly) grateful that it wasn't like the shower in the prison. Once finished, I stared at the bath, arguing if I should relax even more. Finally I thought not of it as I wrapped a towel round my hips and left the room.

After I clothed myself, I sat on the edge of the bed (in which I came to realise was very comfortable) and thought. I thought about a lot of things actually. Like how has Sakura earned enough money to be able to buy a place like this? Only ANBU that have been on a lot of S-ranked missions are able to buy places like this. She must have been on missions like that. And why does she always give Itachi a look that shows how much she cares for him?

It's as if there was a relationship between these two, something I can't explain. Itachi... If I asked him the truth about what happened all these years ago, would he really tell me everything? Or would he just poke me on my forehead and wave me away like he did all those years ago? I sighed as I heard a knock on the door. "Sasuke, lunch's ready. Come out once you're done." Her voice edged towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

After getting rid of my ANBU uniform, putting it neatly in my cupboard, took a shower and bath and changed into my summer dress (as it was still a hot day) I finally finished lunch. I told Sasuke through the door that lunch was ready and left to set the table. I heard someone behind me so I turned to see Sasuke. Sasuke. He looked absolutely _ravishing_. He wore a black tank top that showed his figure perfectly. He had a black Capri pants and dark blue slippers on. His hair still damp and wild. The boy I had loved has turned into such a handsome man. For a moment, I thought that he has changed for the better since he came back willingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

I looked up at her and there she stood. Absolutely _beautiful_. She had her hair in a messy bun, a few strands betraying the band that held her soft, pink locks up. She wore a yellow sundress that hugged her curves in all the right places and ended at mid-thigh, which accentuated her long slender legs, which finally led to her small feet which were covered with yellow sandals.

I had to force my eyes off her as she led me to the kitchen area where the food was, smoking, the smell wafted into my nose and as I reached it I realised it was katsu curry. After we sat down, I heard Sakura mutter a small 'itadakimasu. Being the Uchiha I was, I was brought up with good manners **(A/N: yeah right ¬_¬) **so I whispered my thanks and started to eat. It was better than I anticipated and, after a while, I had finished the food and continued to watch Sakura as she finished the last few pieces of curry on her plate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

I didn't look into his eyes as I stood up and carried the dishes into the sink, ready to wash them. I was in deep thought of Team 7's future, now that Sasuke's returned. Nothing will be the same again, that's for sure. As soon as I realised I was washing the same plate for God knows how long, I set it down, only for it to be picked up again. Looking to my left, I saw something I never expected to see. Uchiha Sasuke, Avenger **(A/N: More like a failure) **of his clan, the one syllable guy... was drying the dishes. It took me a while to come back to my senses but when I did- at this point he was putting them away- I asked why he was doing this. "You're the guest here, you shouldn't be doing anything" I added.

"I might aswell do something. You're annoying-," he started. I don't know about you lot, but I just found that offensive...

"Sasuke, you just arrived for an hour, and you already think I'm annoying?" I asked, glaring at him intensely.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

She didn't even let me finish! God, she's just as she was when she was younger. "Sakura, you didn't let me finish," I started, although her anger was still there, "I was going to say that you're annoying when you're cleaning and you already made us lunch, so I may aswell help around here." Her expression softened and so she handed me the dishses to clean.

"Although this is waaayyyyy out of you're character, I'm going to say thanks. Here, you can do the dishes while you're here." As soon as she finished her sentence, a knock at the door had us looking at it. Sakura was the first to actually move, as she yelled that she was coming. For a minute I thought I heard her giggling. She disappeared from my sight, but came back with a man I recognised- Sai. Something he said must've made Sakura laugh, so I put down the last of the dried dishes and walked over to them.

"Sasuke, this is Sai. He is still a part of Team 7 so please be very _very _kind to him, or he might just-" I interrupted her with one of my 'hn' comments, because he was looking at me like I am now his new best friend. And I didn't like it. One bit. She was obviously frustrated with me, and I didn't know why but for being a damn Uchiha, I glared back at her.

"Don't stare at Ugly, Sunshine."


	3. Sasuke finally observes Sakura

**Chapter 3 (Looking For You)**

**Sakura's POV**

"Don't Stare at Ugly, Sunshine." Sai said, smiling at the now raging Uchiha. Now, Sai, being Sai, always makes a situation awkward, but this... this was the most awkward atmosphere I had ever had the misfortune to be in. But calling Sasuke 'Sunshine' had to be the funny. And so I laughed. Hard. I quickly gave a glimpse at the two look alikes and saw that one had a triumphant smile and one looked like he was about to mangekyou my ass.

I then took control of my laughter and asked Sai what he wanted. "I just came here to see how Ugly was faring with another man in her apartment. Turns out things are going well. I shall see you later, if you want to spar," I nodded at the request, "Ja ne." He gave a smile to Sasuke and I (which clearly pissed _someone _off) and left.

Now looking at Sasuke I ordered him to calm down, for it was just in Sai's nature to be like that. Surprisingly he did. I don't know what happened but for some reason, he seemed to be listening to me today. Once everything was clean, I told the emotionless bastard that I'm going to spar with Sai and that he should come with me. Again, not rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV<strong>

That guy... he's annoying. I don't like him, but Sakura insists that I not start a bad relationship with him just for calling me 'Sunshine', which is difficult, considering I don't actually like the name. I stared at her for what seemed like ages, before she went to her room, probably to get ready for a sparring session with 'Sai', so I decided to go and change as well. I grabbed the bags that held my new supplies and saw my new ninja uniform, which were all in dark colours (my favourite) and wore them, thanking that it was in my size.

Grabbing my katana, I headed out of the room, only to see Sakura in her ANBU uniform. Once she locked her apartment, she turned towards me, "Sasuke, let me get this straight. You spar only when I tell you to. Do not use your Sharingan in any way possible, if you can still activate it," which I couldn't. "My team will be there, which includes Itachi, but you are in no way allowed to spar with him, alright?" I gave her a glare that told her I can spar with whomever I want, but she ignored it and started to walk. We left the apartment block and started to head in an unfimiliar path, but the new scenery was irrelevent to me because I saw the training grounds which contained Sakura's team. I felt the heat of sparring flow through my veins as we came closer, the adrenaline being pumped through my whole body even though this was only training. We opened the gates and the mutt who apparently looked like me was already by her side, with a biog grin plastered on his face.

"Ugly, thought you would never come," he turned to me and nodded, "you bought Sunshine with you too,". That resulted in me giving him a death glare, in which he ignored. Sakura seemed to have felt it, for she gamve me a nudge with her elbow.

"Sai, let's go and spar. Sasuke, go stand under that tree and observe, for this will be the first time you will watch me spar. Itachi, watch over him." And so she left with Sai into the clearing, while me and my brother sat under the huge oak tree. It was hard to restrain myself from strangling him, for some reason. My brother turned towards me, his face as emotionless as a stone **(A/N: yes, I know, Sasuke used humor, shocking...)**.

"I wouldn't try anything funny if I were you," he told me and looked back at the duo about to spar, "She would lock you back up in an instant. If you don't believe me, have a look yourself." I turned to watch the two, already in their respective fighting stances, Sai with his blank scroll and ink in his hands, and Sakura putting on her black fingerless gloves.

Inbetween putting on her second glove she muttered 'start', in which Sai left in an instant. Watching carefully, I saw that Sakura was wiggling her fingers in a systematic manner, left, forward, right, backward.

Then she dissapeared, the only evidence that she was there was the unstill dirt in the air. _So quick. _I felt my brother stir, and when looking at him, he had his Sharingan activated, staring intensly at the spot behind the trees in front of me.

"People should know that hiding from Sakura-chan isn't the best idea"

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

_Left, forward, right, backward. No... LEFT! _I took off, with every passing of of a tree being nothing but just a blur lasting for what seemed like a sixth of a second. _THERE! _Behind the bush lay Sai, I knew it, but let's just say that I want to have some fun...

So I threw a bomb. And rushed back to the clearing, waiting for him to come back to me. And he did. With a giant dragon art heading towards me. I ran towards their direction, and gathered my chakra (a small amount) to my fist and released it when it came in contact with the dragon. And so it splattered everywhere.

Sai was appeared right in front of me, sending punches and kicks everywhere, but with my reflexes I blocked it. "Sai, think one step ahead of your opponent", I said and sent a couple of my chakra-infused punches towards him with hard-earned speed, to which he barely dodged. He took out his sai and came at me from behind after he dissapeared from sight. I dodged it without looking and brought my hands to grab his wrists from behind my head. I then proceeded to lift him over my head and slammed him onto the ground, causing a small earthquake and a crater to form.

Sitting on his stomach, I took his sai and placed it on his neck. "Come on Sai, I thought you were better than this."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sasuke's POV<span>**

When she came back, a dragon came flying and she punched it... WTF.

It splattered everywhere, and so to me, everything was a blur. I couldn't see, nor hear what was going on. I looked to my brother for help, but he was still watching with an expressionless face.

"Come on Sai, I thought you were better than this." Just like that, it was all over. I turned to her to see that she was sitting on the idiot's stomach, with the sai to his neck.

"I'm sorry, Ugly, I just went to eat with Dickless at the Ramen shop-"

She gave him a well deserved punch. Everyone should know that no one eats with Naruto-dobe if you don't want an empty wallet. You get regretful once you get out of the shop. That's why I will never let him invite me to eat with him.

"Idiot, what's better, eating or training? Eating so much will make you heavier and therefore your skills will be lacking. I will let you of once and only once, got that?" I heard her say, and can feel Itachi's smirk.

Then, I heard another punch.

_Ouch._


	4. Naruto has become serious

**Hiya! Just to let you guys know…. I'm not going to complete this fic… JOKES! I don't own Naruto by the way… -about to commit self-harm-**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

After lecturing Sai on his ninja intellegence and then healing him, I got off him, to find Neji-san standing right there...which was a little awkward considering that one more move and I would have kissed him on the lips... You know that feeling you get when you do something instinctively, without thinking? Yeah, I punched him. A little _too _hard, for he flew a few feet away from him. "Oops," I muttered and went up to him to heal and say sorry.

Yep, this is what mostly happens with my team. Kind of. "It is quite alright, Sakura-taichou. It was my fault for scaring you, you were just acting on instinct." Neji replied, dusting himself off the ground. We walked back to where Itachi-kun and Sasuke was, Sai was still lying on the floor, groaning at the pain that I inflicted on him. I made sure to heal him without healing the pain.

"Sai, I want you to get up and do 400 laps around the whole village." Sai proceeded to groan, "go slow and I will double the amount," I heard another groan but he was off already.

"Sakura," Sasuke started walking up to me, with his hand in his pockets, "I would like to spar with you." Sasuke just said that he wanted to spar with me. Which is a serious pain in the behind, considering this is the first time he's seen my fighting skills (well, a bit of it anyway).

"Sasuke, I suggest that you keep that trap shut if you want to be out of prison quickly." I told him. I turned to Itachi, "where are the others?" He gave me a blank look, which I also got used to (the other being the famous glare).

"They are with Tsunade-sama for a check up. I suggest that Sasuke do it too." he replied, never looking at his sibling.

Now Tsunade has been really busy, now being the Chief of the hospital, and giving her three people to check on must be tiring. "I guess I will do his check up then, since she's busy and all." I turned to him and asked him to come here, which he refused to do. Well then, I am going to make him._  
><em>

I sent chakra to a little area in my brain that controls telepathy in every human, but unlike others, my clan can control it. But this telepathy isn't about speaking in the mind. It's to inflict physical or mental emotions. And that's what I did to Sasuke.

He started to scrunch his face up in pain. Asking him again, he came forward. Neji and itachi were behind him, incase he did anything he shouldn't do. That is why I love my team so much. I asked him to take of his top and when he did, I think my inner just melted into a puddle of goo at the bottom of my skull.

Unlike Itachi's lean but still muscular body that was built for speed, Sasuke was purely just muscle. Not like the muscles produced by steroids, but they were similar to Kakashi's. I could see his collar bone faintly, leading to his broad chest, down to his beautifully shaped abdominal muscles (I am a medic, mind you) to his V-shaped muscles. His biceps were just as impressive.

You may have thought that I already got caught staring, and Sasuke saw that, because he was smirking, but oh do I have a good excuse...

"Sasuke, don't think I was staring. I am a medic so I had to look for any problems." Sasuke looked upset. Well he should be, it's not like I'm going to be staring at him and his delectable abs and his-

Sakura, get yourself together you idiot. It's just another person that you are healing. I found that he still had his Curse Mark on his neck, but other than that there was nothing wrong with him. I told him that, to which he smirked. Once he saw my 'I'm-not-that-impressed' look, it wiped the smirk right off his Uchiha face. I asked Neji-san what he came here for.

"Naruto-sama wants us to 'get our asses in the office or he would make us eat ramen forever', Neji quoted. I think Naruto has become a little pissed now that he can't do any missions, but gives them. I sighed for what felt like the one hundredth time today.

"Neji-san, please go and tell Sai that we are postponing his training," he nodded in response and left within a blink of an eye. So when we were on our way to Naruto, it was a little chilly and thus, I sneezed. Everyone stared at me, wondering (even myself) how I can let a small cold effect me when I am one of the best medics in the Shinobi world. But, it happened, and I somehow felt ashamed of myself, showing a sign of weakness.

Itachi came in front of me, his eyes burning through me, although it wasn't burning, more like warming me, relieving me of the little cold I started to get. He reached into his pocket, taking out a handkerchief and giving it to me. I gratefully took it and we when we finally headed to Naruto, my little cold was gone. **(A/N: who knew Itachi can be like this? I certainly didn't :o) **

Just by looking at Naruto's face, I knew he was dead serious. His hands were joined together on the desk, his back stiff, no smile on his face and his cerulean blue eyes blooking straight at us. Next to his side, Hinata's expression was stoic , which I have never seen. The rest of Team Hawk was in the already crowded room. "Team 1, I have a mission for you. As usual, an S-rank. Twodays ago, I had a spy bring me a report on the location where, apparently, Akatsuki's headquarters are." Naruto faced me, "Now I know that this will bring back certain memories," and it did, "but you are the only ones I can count on. I know this also may be dangerous, but Team Hawk will be with you, as you will have to be watching them."

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SOWWY TO SAY THIS BUT I AM GOING TO HAVE TO PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS AS I WILL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY REAAAALLL SOON... BUT I PWOMISE THAT IF I CAN GET WIFI OR SOMETHING OVER THERE I WILL CONTINUE FROM WHERE I LEFT OFF :D<strong>


End file.
